


This is what Sexy looks like

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A little wallpaper I made from my favourite photoshoot of Benedict.





	This is what Sexy looks like

As usual this fanart was made for fun please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
